List Of Life
by Baruka
Summary: This is set in World War II time. Haruka and Michiru (sorry my labtop is being a pain it is going to be a while for the next up date, it's not opening Word)
1. Default Chapter

List of Life   
By Baruka (Started by Haruka-Chan)  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the early 1930s in Germany. Hitler had just taken over as the dictator of the country. There had been strict orders given to the country of Germany after WWI was over. The main restriction of the Treaty or Paris was the size of the German Army.   
  
Adolph Hitler, once he took over power ignored the Treaty, and formed the Nazi army. His ultimate plan was to create an Aryan, or perfect, race. Even though he, himself was not blonde haired, or did not have blue eyes, that's the race that he wanted. His goal was to get rid of all the Jews, Homosexuals, Gypsies, and any other non-German person that he could get his hands on.  
  
Haruka and Michiru, at this time, were two homosexual females living in Poland at the time that Hitler began his reign of terror. If it weren't for the depression, they would have been able to leave the country when "Judean" stars began to appear on Jewish owned stores. That's when they knew that they were in trouble.   
  
Both of the women had stayed indoors most of the time, they had seen the invasion of the Nazi troops and what they had done to most of the people in the town that were Jewish. Rounded them up and taken them away from their families mostly. If they had refused, they were shot in the back of the head, or simply beaten in the middle of the street until they agreed to go with them.  
  
AN- Yeah, it's short. I know. This is just a background and the action will start soon.  
  
~Advertising~  
  
Go read my little sister's stories. They're cute. Her pen name is Lita's Daughter/Chibi Makita her ID # is 159145  
Go, go, go. 


	2. It Beging's

List of Life By Baruka.  
  
Disclaimer- I need a life. My sweet sixteen is this Christmas. *hint, hint*  
  
Chapter 1- It Begins  
  
Early one November morning, Haruka was awoken from her slumber with a loud pounding at the door. It was happening to her now. She reached over to her lover.  
  
"Michiru, Michiru wake up. They've come." Her voice was cracking some, she was frightened, hell was about to come to them both.  
  
"Open this door. We know there are homosexuals in there." The male German voice didn't help Haruka's fear any, and it only caused Michiru to start crying. Haruka and Michiru were both very cooperative with the Nazi soldiers. They were taken to the train station, where they saw what seemed like thousands of men, women and children, all surrounded by armed Nazi soldiers.  
  
"Haruka I'm scared." Michiru's eyes watered with tears, and she allowed herself to be comforted by Haruka. "Oh god."  
  
Nazis slowly started to exterminate anybody who was giving them a hard time. One shot a Jew in the legs, as torture, then shot him in the chest, killing him right in front of his own wife and daughter. Haruka watched in horror, knowing that they better listen to everything they're told, or that would be them next.  
  
Michiru turned her face toward Haruka, trying to block out the sounds of gunshots and screams of fright.  
  
"Everyone in." a Nazi captain started herding people, hundreds at a time, into one cattle car. "You two, start loading the next one. Go!" He directed Haruka and Michiru to start going into the second car back.  
  
Michiru would never forget how dark is was in the car once there were a hundred more people piled in after them and the doors were shut. The only light that they had was seeping through the slits in the wood of the car.  
  
Nobody knew where they were going, or how long they would be in there. "Haruka, I love you. Don't forget it, please." Michiru pleaded to her lover and continued to bury her face into her chest, trying to keep warm as the train started and pulled away from the station.  
  
There is a little review thingie down there that is calling your name. ANSWER IT! (In other words: Read&Review!) 


	3. Torn apart

"I love you too Michi." Haruka replied back in a husk tone, as she held her love.  
  
After two days cooped up in the car, they were ordered out and made to stand in line as the comondon inspected his newest "workers". He pointed to Michiru "What is your name?" he barked with pure hate.  
  
"M. M. Michiru." She answered with fear in her voice. He back handed her causing her to fall to the ground. Haruka had to keep her anger in control in fear for Michiru's and her lives, She knelt down beside her love.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked with love. Just then one of the solders, a young man barley twenty pulled Michiru up by her hair and started to drag her off towards the comondon's House. Haruka got back to her feet, Clenching her fists wishing that she could kill the man that hurt her love. But she held her hate in for fear for her life. Slowly one by one the rest of the women that got off the train with Haruka and Michiru walked to the "shower" rooms. A.N. I know that I am evil but from now on each chapter have a cliff hanger. Sorry. You need to read my sister's stories Lita's Daughter/Chibi Makoto. That is if You don't like cliff hangers. What is this shower room that they are going to. 


End file.
